tortugas ninja en monster high
by shira vendetta
Summary: las tortugas son transferidas Monster High, intentaran ser sociales pero se encontraran con las monstruo mas conocidas y tal vez haiga un poco de romance, y un regreso a scaris,
1. Capitulo 1: bienvenidos a MH

Tortugas ninja: monster high

Las tortugas ninja habían sido descubiertas pero como se enteraron de que sus intenciones no eran mala asi que como los consideraban monstruos lo transfirieron a MH, estaba a una cuantas calles lejos de lo humanos y eso iba a ser un beneficio para ellos pues no querían que si identidad se descubriera. Al parecer no se preocupaban pues Splinter ya los había orientado un poco pero ellos no tomaron en cuenta que siempre debes ser social con todo mundo "todo mundo" o no será nadie en la escuela

Leo: Chicos vámonos

Donnie: no lo puedo creer, vamos a ir a la escuela

Mike: jamás creí esto

Rafa: yo no le veo la emoción

Splinter: chicos deben tener cuidado, a veces solo creen que las cosas serán como lo imagina, lo que no imaginan es lo que no quieren creer es la realidad

Mike: no creo que pase nada solo es la escuela

(los chicos se van sigilosamente, la directora buena sangre los recibio esperando lo mejor de ellos)

Leo: no le fallaremos directora

Directora: se pueden retirar

(los chicos se dirigieron directo a sus casilleros que estaban enfrente de el salón de ciencia loca en la clase del Sr. Cortado)

Leo: me siento bien, creo que al fin una escuela de mutantes

Rafa:solo que con monstruos

(suena un anuncio de la directora) Chicos solo le informo que nuestro juego de Basketbol contra la escuela "las gárgolas" deséenos suerte

Mike: escucharon

Leo: deberíamos ir

Rafa: y como porque?

Donnie: suena aburrido, y gárgolas encerio

Leo: tenemos que sociabilizar con estos chicos

Mike: chicos debemos ser mas populares, no quiero ser olvidado en la escuela

Rafa: cierto, esto no es lo mío

Leo: bueno nosotros vendremos

Donnie: venimos a la escuela a estudiar

Mike:solo tu bienes a eso

Rafa: esto es una estupidez, mejor deberíamos encargarnos del krang

Leo: bueno lo pensaremos en el transcurso del día, ahora debemos ir a la asamblea

(después de la asamblea)

Rafa: que aburrido

Leo:bueno vamos a ir al juego o no

Rafa/Donnie: no!

Mike: yy….que tal si los zombies están hay

Donnie:y eso que

Mike: no se no seria interesante conocer a un cuerpo ya morido y que siga viviendo

Donnie: mmmmmmmmmmmm….. se dice muerto y si, mejor si voy

Leo: y tu rafa

Rafa:que?

Leo: tal vez podrías ir

Rafa: si logran convencerme si

Leo: ok, vamos al juego

Rafa:no

Leo: vamos

Rafa:no

leo:vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos

(Leo se la paso diciéndole que fueran a rafa en el camino a las alcantarillas)

Leo:vamos

Rafa: si voy, dejaras de joder con tu irritante voz

Leo: sii!

Splinter: a donde irán

Leo: a es que va a haber un juego en MH y queríamos ir

Donnie: por favor sensei

Splinter: no

Mike: por favor, es nuestra oportunidad para hacer amigos

Splinter: saben que tienen patrullaje nocturno

Leo: llegaremos antes

Splinter: ok, pero puntuales

Leo: si

Mike: vengan tres (rafa lo toma de la mano y lo lastima) ok creo que no

(se van a el juego y al llegar vieron a TODOS los alumnos de MH)

Leo: creo que ser social será más difícil que lo que crei

Donnie: ojala todos fueran como abril

Mike: tal vez todo sería más fácil

Rafa: bueno y ahora que hacemos

Leo: pues hay que ir a ver el juego

(sin pensarlo, pasaron detrás de la asustadoras aunque la que estaba dirigiendo a las asustadoras era Frankie pues como Deuce iba a entrar al juego pero antes se había lastimado el pie así que cleo fue a ayudarlo, necesitaban una asustadora más y Lagoona se ofreció solo porque eran sus amigas)

Frankie: háganlo mejor

Lagoona: oye es la primera vez que hago esto

Draculaura: no creo poder subir

Clawdeen: hay solo sube y ya

Draculaura: y porque no lo haces tu

Clawdeen: ( se baja de la pirámide que estaban haciendo) eso es mejor (da una voltereta y sube hasta arriba) ven así es como se hace

(tmnt se quedaron viendo excepto Mike)

Draculaura : (intenta hacerlo mejor que clawdeen pero falla y todas caen pero ella cae en los brazos de Mike) Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Leo: auh! Eso debió doler

Mike:estas bien

Draculaura: (grita) AH! Quien eres tu !

Mike: tranquila, llegue hace unas horas

Draculaura: asisten a MH

Mike: si, desde este día

Draculaura: muy bien, yo soy draculaura y tu?

Frankie: (grita desde donde estaba) Draculaura, ven acá

Draculaura: me tengo que ir pero no veremos después

Mike: muy bien (en los pensamientos de Mike) al fin una amiga

CONTINUARA


	2. Capitulo 2: el inicio de una amistad

(después empezó el juego todos tomaron asiento, Mike quiso llamar la atención y quiso ir hasta el principio de la torre de las asustadoras, los chicos vieron trataron de detenerlo pero solo se pasaron y arruinaron el partido, se fueron corriendo al llegar a la alcantarilla ya no querían volver a la escuela)

(al día siguiente)

Splinter: chicos hoy les toca volver a monster high

Leo: mmmmmmmm… no creo que pertenezcamos hay

Splinter: iran para poder liberarse de este mundo

Donnie: ok

(en MH)

Mike: no quiero entrar

Leo: gracias por hacernos pasar por eso

Mike: solo hay que entrar

(al entrar todos ignoraron, después de 3 clases sono un anuncio de la directora "los chicos mutante de nuevo ingreso por favor pasen al la dirección al igual que el equipo de las asustadoras ")

Leo: vamos, creo que nos van a expulsar, no sé cómo le diremos esto a Splinter

(entraron a la direccion)

Buena sangre: chicos los llame por lo que pase el día de ayer

Leo: no nos expulse por favor, fue un accidente

Buena sangre : no los expulsare, los llame porque se lo que están pasando, todos en MH se conocen y se sienten como unos completos desconocidos, trataron de llamar la atención de los demás pero todo fue un desastre

Leo: es exactamente lo que pasa

Buena sangre: se lo vamos a hacer (las chicas tocan la puerta) pasen chicas

(las chicas pasan)

Frankie: nos necesitaba director

Buena sangre: si chicas, necesito de su syuda para que hagan que esto nuevo chicos se integren mas a nuestro programa, les podrán un recorrido, cuento con su apoyo?

Frankie: claro (todos salieron y frankie les empezó a dar el recorrido) y por aquí tenemos la salida de emrgencia y….(nota que Clawdeen esta diseñando y no pone atención, le arrebata su libro) Clawdeen

Clawdeen: oye pero que te pasa?

Frankie: pon atención y ayúdame, (ve su diseño) sabes que esto es ridículo, combina el rojo con azul y blanco, ya sabes un toque electrizante

Clawdeen: (le quita su libro) dame eso es mio, y tu estilo es espantoso, necesitas de mi ayuda para verte un poco decente

Frankie: lo dice la supuesta diseñadora que callo en la trampa de Monatela, termino en las catacumbas de scaris, y que sus diseños son horribles

Clawdeen: me pondría a discutir pero (le quita sus tornillos y Frankie electrocuta a Leo) creo que tienes otros asuntos que atender (se va enfurecida)

Lagoona: (le grita Clawdeen) oye pero nos debes ayudar a darles el recorrido ha estos chicos

Clawdeen: (se regresa y toma jala del brazo a Rafa sin pensarlo) ok el viene conmigo

Draculaura: pero ustedes son amigas, las mejores lo recuerdan (se va a su casillero a traer un recuerdo de ellas, pero esta bajita como Mike) ah si tan solo alcanzara (le ayuda Mike cargándola)

Mike: te ayudo, se lo difícil que es ser bajito

Draculaura: si dímelo a mi

Mike:oye me darias el recorrido?

Draculaura: claro (se va con Mike)

Leo: (levantando a Frankie) estas bien?

Frankie: si, siento que me quitaron media vida

Leo: y yo sentí que me venia el alma

Frankie: jaja perdón por eso

Leo:no te preocupes (le da sus tornillos)

Frankie: gracias (se los pone) ahhhhhhh eso fue refrescante

Leo: oye no se si estés de acuerdo pero me derias un recorrido

Frankie: con gusto

Lagoona: bueno, creo que te dare yo el recorrido

Donnie: si, oye sabes donde esta el salón donde dan la clase de oceanografía

Lagoona: si, esa es mi próxima clase

Donnie: wow que genial

Legoona: que tal si en el camino te doy un pequeño recorrido

Donne: me parece bien

(mientras tanto con Rafa)

Rafa: oye por que hiciste eso

Clawdeen: perdón, es solo que no soporto que estén dando opiniones sobre mis diseños, es que no entienden que son mios

Rafa: ok no entiendo nada

Clawdeen: escucha lamento haberte jalado, te dare tu recorrido

Rafa: no de eso no te preocupes, pero que no lo harias junto a tus amigas

Clawdeen:junto a Frankie no

Rafa: quien es frankie

Clawdeen: la chica con la que acabo de pelear

Rafa: pero ….la mataste

Clawdeen: ojala, solo le quite sus tornillos

Rafa: no entiendo

Clawdeen: que no ves, es Frankie Stein, hija de Frank stein, solo es una simple creación de el, su hija

Rafa: y tu?

Clawdeen: soy Cladeen Wolf, hija del hombre lobo

Rafa: wow, que …..extraño

Clawdeen:que? Se que no parezco un chica normal bien pero no tienes por que demostrarlo asi

Rafa: no es increíble, la chica lobo

Clawdeen: aaaahhhhhhhhhh gracias y tu eres

Rafa: soy Rafael, soy un mutante, lo se yo si soy raro

Clawdeen: oye tranquilo te ves bien, y esa bandana que traes alrededor se tus ojos es increíble

Rafa: si pero soy todo raro, o al menos eso todos me lo demuestran

Clawdeen: al menos tu no tienes pelo por todo tu cuerpo, e ignora todos eso comentarios o criticas, recuerda que si eres tu mismo eso es todo, siempre debes ser seguro de ti mismo

Rafa: como sabes eso

Clawdeen: porque he pasado por lo que tu

Rafa: enserio como?

Clawdeen: te diría pero estamos frente a el salón de los zombies y no quisieras estar aquí cuando ellos salgan, que tal si vamos a la cafeterroria

Rafa:ok me parece buena idea

Clawdeen: (de camino iba platicando con el) y rafa los otros chicos eran….

Rafa: mis hermanos, lo se es difícil creerlo

Clawdeen: no para mi

Rafa: porque?

Clawdeen: oye, tengo una manada de familia y por desgracia, por estos rumbos están 2 de mis hermano

Rafa: ok, y ahora yo te pregunto algo

Clawdeen: si dime

Rafa: mmmmmmmmm….. te gusta la carne?

Clawdeen: no me gusta…la adoro

Rafa: y tu dime cosas sobre las chicas lobo me gustaría conocerte más, es que eres la primer persona/monstruo que no se asusta de verme

Clawdeen: porque lo dices?

Rafa: porque si notas todas las persona que nos ven, son tan obvios, su simple mirada me dicen que soy la cosa mas rara que han visto

Clawdeen: con el tiempo te acostumbras

Rafa: wow, te admiro por tanta seguridad que tienes

Clawdeen: pues mis diseños, entre nosotros, todos los critican, antes me dolía sus comentarios, pero ahora sé que no me importan porque son cosas mías, expresan lo que soy y yo no vivo para complacer a la gente con lo que soy, y no dejo que se metan con migo

Rafa: y donde es la cafetería

Clawdeen: cafeterroria

Rafa: es lo mismo

Clawdeen: es lo que dice, pero si lo dices en público todos te lanzaran comida y se burlaran de ti

Rafa: ok vamos a la cafeterroria

Clawdeen: muy bien, entremos

(entraron y todos estaban sentados con sus grupos)

Rafa: ok esto es asi siempre

Clawdeen: no solo esperan que encuentres un grupo con quien te lleves

Rafa: y tu con que grupo estas

Clawdeen: con todos

Rafa: como?

Clawdeen: me llevo bien con las asustadoras , con los equipos de cualquier deporte, con todas las chicas excepto con toralei, créeme si te digo que jamás te juntes con ellas son tan odiosas les gusta provocarme

Rafa: te importaría si estoy todo el dia con tigo

Clawdeen: para nada, eres mejor tu que esa frankie se cree la líder

Rafa: ok eso lo puedo entender

Clawdeen: (se forma en la fila para ordenar llega heath y empieza a molestar) que quieres

Heath: solo, gracias por guardarme lugar

Clawdeen: (empuja a heath) quítate

Heath: (le regresa el empujón) a mi no me toques

Clawdeen: (tropieza con sus tacones pero por suerte rafa la atrapa)

Rafa: (se va contra heath) con ella ni se te ocurra meterte

heath: espera, espera déjame si

Rafa: (le da un golpe en la cara) a la próxima piénsalo dos veces

(heath se va corriendo)

Rafa: estas bien?

Clawdeen: wow que fuerza

Rafa: gracias

Clawdeen: (empieza a ordenar) hola, me podrías dar un filete miñón y un licuado de sangre….y tu rafa quieres algo?

CONINUARA


End file.
